The Problem with Being on the Grand Line
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: The Problems faced by the Straw Hat Crew on the Grand Line. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: **I do not and nor will I ever own One Piece

Hey! I'm not dead...yet (only kidding). Sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I had a sudden and deadly onset of laziness. I think though that it is beginning to go away slightly. I'm also writing exams tomorrow and really not looking forward to it, so I want to take my mind off more serious matters for a while. I've only watched One Piece to right before the Sabaody Archipelago so this takes place before then. Enjoy!

**The problem with being on the Grand Line is...**

1. _People are bound to try something if you're made of rubber..._

The crew was laughing at Luffy (not an uncommon occurrence to say the least). They all stood on the grassy bank of a small river looking at something on the windmill on the other side of the river.

When they had arrived at the small village several hours beforehand they all had an objective: get food, get supplies, get sake, get meat, etc. None of them had expected for anything else to happen, but with the Straw Hat crew anything was possible.

So all of them were confused as to why Luffy was being used as a stand-in roof patch for the windmill, while the rain softly hammered down on his precious Straw hat.

2. _Unusual hair color can lead to some interesting mistakes..._

Zoro was used to people making fun of his hair color; he'd been putting up with it since before he entered the dojo. People had stopped making fun of it for a while when he was known as the demon of East Blue, but it had started up again as soon as Sanji had joined the crew.

Sanji...the reason he dreaded heading back to the Sunny. He knew he would be no end to the grief he would get when he got back to the ship.

He knew he shouldn't have slept in that field.

So when he passed by the large front window of a shop (that he had passed twice already) and caught his reflection in it, the Great Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro's shoulders slumped and he heaved a great sigh as he headed back to the Sunny.

They didn't stop commenting on the large grasshopper sitting on his head for a week and the grasshopper wouldn't go away for a month.

3. _Holding debts isn't always a smart thing to do..._

Nami always thought that holding debts over people was one of life's little pleasures, having the power to make them do you bidding and watching them sweat as you said, "You owe me 200,000 beli" gave her a lovely warm feeling inside.

This made the situation she was in all the more ironic. Her arms were aching and she was dead tired.

Who would have thought that the money-loving navigator wouldn't have enough beli to pay for her few mugs of sake? She would get that crew of idiots (except Robin of course) back for taking the last of her beli out of her purse to go buy food.

She groaned as she cleaned the last dish to pay off her debt to the owner of the bar she was in.

4. _There are some strange tribes around..._

They knew there was something off about the island they were on the moment they first set foot on it. What first gave them a hint was the fact that there were long cylindrical stones scattered all over the beach and quite a few of the trees surrounding the beach didn't have any leaves and branches (they actually looked like someone had only stuck a huge stick in the sand).

When the natives had surrounded them they had prepared for a fight, but after a brief scuffle the natives ran away and left them alone. They soon found that Usopp was missing and a search party was launched.

When they finally found him after a few hours, they just stood in astonishment. There sitting on a throne with several gold bands around his nose, sat the so-called 'Captain Usopp' regaling the natives with talks of his adventures, though they didn't seem to understand a word of what he said and only stared in awe at his long nose.

5. _Bounty posters aren't always very flattering..._

A black cloud hung over Sanji. He was not happy and how could he be with a bounty poster like his. The last few times they had fought the marines he had struck especially striking poses but none of them took any photos. He was really beginning to get depressed and the marimo was taking too much pleasure in tormenting him over his bounty picture.

A short while later while walking down the streets laden with shopping bags stuffed with food for their bottomless pit of a captain, he passed by the local bounty office (a place he would usually avoid, but he was so depressed he didn't even realize he was there). A few women stood there admiring the posters and after a 'Mellorine' attack he leaned a bit closer to hear what they were saying about their crew. After talking about the rest of the crew one of them mentioned 'Black Leg Sanji' and the rest gushed until they saw his bounty poster and recoiled.

When Sanji finally reached the Sunny the others just stared as he dragged himself around on the ground, more depressed than when he was affected by Perona's negative ghosts.

6. _A talking reindeer doesn't bode well on some islands..._

Chopper usually kept quiet when he was on an island, except when he was in his human form. This was why he was so angry with himself at the moment.

He knew people were afraid of strange things, especially on a rural island such as this, but he just couldn't help shouting an exclamation when he saw a rare medicinal herb growing right there on the cobble-stoned street like it was a weed. After he had taken hold of it in his mouth he realized the villagers were staring at him like he was some sort of freakish monster.

The crew was going to have to leave sooner than expected judging by the people running after him and Brook with torches and pitchforks.

7. _Not being able to swim while sailing isn't very helpful..._

Robin was one of the more sensible people on the Thousand Sunny; in fact she was probably the most sensible person on the Straw Hat crew. This made the situation very unbelievable.

She was hanging from the side of the Sunny barely holding on to one of her more precious books in one hand and on to a slippery rope in the other hand with the waves raging around her. It didn't help that she couldn't use her Devil Fruit powers because half of her body was submerged in the ocean and her already tired arms felt even weaker.

She was supposed to be the sensible one, why couldn't she just have used her powers to grab the book, but she just had to make a fool of herself and dive after it after her captain had thrown it overboard after he had hit the table so hard after one of his stupider ideas of catching a seagull to eat for dinner.

8. _Cola can be hard to come by..._

When Franky had modified his body he had expected to stay in Water 7 or at least in a place where Cola was easy to come by. He soon realized that other islands didn't all hold such high regard for his favorite fizzy drink. After much searching and being close to running out of Cola he had to resort to substitutes, that didn't always work very well.

First he had tried lemonade which had made his hair straighten out and made him put on a tie-die shirt and sing about peace and love the whole day. After he started painting daisies all over the mast, the rest of the crew had enough and gave him some beer.

After that his hair became like Luffy's, just slightly shorter and he immediately went and put on a leather jacket and went around demanding the rest of the crew become part of his gang.

After several more weird instances they finally found a suitable replacement (at least until the next island) in soy sauce. It was the only substance they could find that did not give an overly weird side effect. The side effect of the sauce was that he had strange outbursts in which he would shout some garbled words.

They all decided to stock up on as much Cola as they could carry at the next island.

9. _Being light isn't always a good thing..._

For Brook, being a skeleton had some nice benefits that largely over-weighed the drawbacks. He could make a lot of funny puns and he could jump really far as well as run on water, which helped since he was a hammer and couldn't swim.

He didn't expect that on the first storm he experienced while with the Straw Hat Crew that he would get blown away...literally.

He was barely hanging on to the railing while waiting for the rest of the crew to come rescue him and screaming his head off when he realized that he had to make a plan otherwise he was just going to be blown away when another storm hit.

A few days later when the next storm arrived he immediately ran inside and stuck a large weight in his Afro.

10. _Marines get really annoying..._

The cannons roared and the sounds of swords striking swords were heard all over the decks of the two ships. Every few seconds the screams of the marines flying overboard could be heard.

A few minutes later after all the marines had been dispatched and the Sunny was once again on its way the crew all heaved a big sigh and went back to their respective parts of the ship.

Everyone was tired of the marines. They would dock and there would be marines, they would set sail and there would be marines, they would have lunch and there would be marines. They really needed a vacation after all the fighting. It wasn't like the marines were very strong they were just wearing on the Straw Hats like water would wear down a large rock.

Just when they had settled down Zoro called down from the crow's nest that there was another marine ship approaching.

The Straw Hats heaved another sigh and got ready for another fight...

* * *

><p>There first fic in a while finished.<p>

I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thanks. - _LOATIA_


End file.
